


Make A Little Conversation

by beautifulmagick



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Communication, Getting Together, M/M, Miscommunication, This is pure fluff, boys figuring out their lives, i cant believe i wrote it, they all care for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 09:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12078009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulmagick/pseuds/beautifulmagick
Summary: Kevin and Thea have mutually broken up. Where does that leave Kevin? Probably in the same place he's always been.





	Make A Little Conversation

“You’re an enabler,” Neil groaned as he watched Kevin, Nicky and Aaron down shots.

Andrew flipped him off and settled into the chair beside him. Neil took two of the shots off the tray before the other guys drank them all. He sat one in front of Andrew and kept the other for himself. It was their second tray of drinks and Neil had managed to get two shots from the first. He was pleasantly warm but not so tipsy that his mid was muddled.

“They’re going to drink anyway. At least I can monitor how much when we’re here,” Andrew shrugged.

Neil nodded. He took a sip of his water and watched his teammates. Nicky would be dragging them off at any minute to go dance. Kevin didn’t seem to be as excited as he usually was though—he was typically on his feet and ready to drink and enjoy himself. Tonight though, he was staring forlornly at the table and fidgeting with his shot glass. He’d been weird all week, Neil realized.

“What’s wrong with Kevin?” Neil asked Andrew quietly.

Andrew eyed him sharply. Neil knew that he’d missed something this week.

“Thea broke up with him.”

Neil rolled his eyes . He’d never really witnessed Kevin missing his girlfriend or really anything that pointed towards their relationship being serious.

“Alright,” Neil shrugged.

Nicky grabbed Kevin and tried to pull him towards the dance floor. Kevin pulled away from his grip and stayed at the table. Andrew waved Nicky and Aaron off lazily.

“Are you going to sulk all night, Day?” Andrew growled.

Kevin glared at him and spun his empty shot glass.

“Fuck you, Andrew.”

“You never even mentioned her. How can you be upset?”

Kevin’s jaw clenched angrily but he didn’t say anything. Neil put his hand on Andrew’s arm to get his attention. Andrew’s hazel eyes stayed intent on Kevin, though. Neil was positive he’d missed something.

“I’ve loved Thea since I was 16,” Kevin said through gritted teeth.

Andrew spread his hands out in front of him, his face a mask of blank innocence.

“No one said you didn’t,” Andrew lit his cigarette and calmly blew smoke in Kevin’s direction.

Kevin looked stricken for a moment before his eyes hardened.

“You heard us, didn’t you?” Kevin asked accusingly.

Andrew took another drag of his cigarette and stayed silent.

“Well? Are you going to fuck with me about it?” Kevin continued, his voice rising with anger.

Andrew’s eyes narrowed dangerously. He leaned forward until his face was close to Kevin’s. The taller man flinched away from him, his hands closing into fists.

“Seriously, what the fuck did I miss?” Neil asked in exasperation.

Andrew settled back in his chair and didn’t speak. Kevin looked just as angry. His lips were pressed together so tightly that they were white.

“I’m not playing this stupid power game. Can we, for once, just be honest?” Neil crossed his arms stubbornly and waited.

Kevin downed his last shot.

“Thea and I mutually broke up. We had a long distance arrangement but we decided it wasn’t something we wanted to continue. Our affections have… shifted,” Kevin explained. His voice was clinical and detached despite his intoxication.

Neil and Andrew stayed silent and Kevin sighed heavily.

“I don't expect anything from either of you. You don't have to worry about me trying to get between you, so fuck off, Andrew,” Kevin exploded. His calm, detached voice gone completely.

“What?”

“Andrew really didn't tell you? You expect me to believe he didn't tell you?” Kevin continued angrily. He was blushing violently enough that Neil could see the red shade even in the dim light of the club.

“Tell me what?” 

Neil turned to his boyfriend in confusion. Andrew's blank mask was smoothed across his face but his eyes weren't empty. He was glaring at Kevin hard enough that if looks could kill-- Kevin would be dead. 

“I don’t tell other people's secrets, Day.” 

“Can someone just tell me what's going on?” Neil pleaded. He looked from Andrew to Kevin until the taller man finally collapsed back in his chair.

“Thea and I broke up because I have feelings for someone else and I didn't feel comfortable in our arrangement anymore. My feelings have been complicated.”

Neil gestured for him to keep going. Kevin searched the table for more liquid courage but there was none. All the shot glasses were empty and Andrew wasn't getting up for more. He was watching Kevin intently to see if he'd be brave enough to tell the truth. Kevin took a deep breath and stared up at the ceiling.

“I've always been attracted to Andrew and he knows that. It's never been a problem because attraction is simple. I’ve been attracted to you since we started night practices.” 

Neil felt like he was losing his mind. Kevin Day, the most talented striker in division 1 exy was attracted to him? He could understand being attracted to Andrew-- he was himself. Andrew was muscular and handsome and intelligent. But Neil? Neil was scarred and destroyed and while he may be talented he knew he was nothing like Kevin. He must have heard him wrong.

“What?” Neil asked, his confusion evident on his face.

“Which part?” Andrew lit another cigarette and watched Neil unblinkingly.

“You like me? I understand liking Andrew because he protected you before I even met you guys but--” 

“No buts. You heard what I said,” Kevin sat up and stared Neil in the eye. He was still drunk, his eyes were a bit bleary but Neil could see that he was telling the truth.

“The question is-- what are you going to do about it, Day?” Andrew asked.

Neil stared at his boyfriend. There had been times in their relationship where they'd talked about Kevin. They'd both had to care for him in various ways over the past few years but this was more than Neil could imagine. Kevin was attractive and if Neil were to pick anyone else in the world to look at--it'd be him. He was graceful and athletic and he matched him in enthusiasm for exy. He was so ingrained in their dynamic that Neil really felt like he shouldn't be so shocked but he still was.

“I just said I'm not going to do anything about it. You guys are together. I'm not interested in breaking you up so I'm not going to do anything,” Kevin growled angrily. 

Andrew raised one eyebrow and stubbed his cigarette out. Neil though it was unfair that such a gesture was so hot when Andrew did it. Neil took another sip of his water and wondered if he'd drank more than he'd originally thought. Three shots weren't enough to dream all of this up. It almost seemed like Andrew was suggesting they do something about Kevin’s feelings.

“Andrew?”

Neil waited until he had his boyfriends attention. Andrew turned to him and Neil knew there was more to this than Kevin having a silly crush. Andrew was antagonizing him on purpose and Neil was starting to put the pieces together. He held Andrew’s gaze and he tried to imagine the three of them. Andrew and Kevin were getting closer to graduation and they would most likely go on to pro careers. That thought alone left Neil feeling gutted-- the thought of losing either of them was terrifying and he suddenly understood Andrew’s needling. 

“215%, Josten,” Andrew ground out.

Neil grinned at him and sighed. He was right. Somehow, Andrew had managed to read it in his expression.

“Can you guys not do your creepy soulmate silent communication thing right after I admit to having feelings for you both?” Kevin whined.

Neil couldn't help it. He laughed. Kevin looked so young, his dark hair flopping over his forehead and his green eyes blurry with alcohol. 

“Fuck you too, Neil.”

Kevin got up from the table unsteadily and went to storm away. Neil, without even thinking, reached out to grab his wrist. Kevin went completely stiff and was obviously ready to bolt. 

“I wasn't laughing at you. I was laughing at the situation,” Neil said calmly. 

Kevin's back was still turned to them and Neil glanced at Andrew to make sure he was reading this right. Andrew nodded curtly and lit his third cigarette. Neil thought that was pretty excessive for the past 10 minutes and he figured Andrew was as stressed and confused as he was himself.

“Obviously Andrew was trying to get you to admit your feelings for a reason, Kevin. He doesn't make a habit of meddling in relationships. He doesn't care unless they affect him.”

“He’s probably worried I would try to get between you guys,” Kevin said stiffly.

“Or he was hoping you'd be brave enough to admit your feelings so we can do something about it.”

The tension in Kevin’s body finally loosened. Neil tugged at his wrist until he turned back towards them and flopped back down in his chair. He was pouting. It was a ridiculous expression that Neil was surprised to find endearing. Kevin stared at them questioningly.

“Well?”

Andrew rolled his eyes and stubbed out his cigarette. Kevin’s eyes watched him grab Neil's glass and drink half the contents before setting it aside. Then he was in front of Kevin, so close that he only needed to lean forward to kiss him. Neil was too far away to hear what he whispered but the smile that spread across Kevin's face was hard to mistake. Then Andrew kissed him. It wasn't long or sexual, more a chaste press of lips but it was enough to make Kevin smile even wider.

“Your turn, junkie. Kiss this idiot before he loses what's left of his mind.”

Neil didn't have to be told twice. He stood up to face Kevin with a grin on his face. Kevin seemed steadier now, he hadn't drunk as much as he normally did, and he was waiting patiently for Neil to turn his face up to him.

“Any rules?” He asked quietly.

“No, you can touch me if you want,” Neil said back just as quietly.

Kevin's large, warm hands cupped Neil's face and gently turned his face up to kiss. Neil closed his eyes and sighed into his mouth, enjoying the careful, sweet press of his lips. It was nothing like Andrew's kisses but still made him feel settled and cherished.

When Kevin pulled away, Neil realized that Andrew had disappeared. Kevin grinned at him excitedly and pressed one more chaste kiss to his lips before letting him sit back down. It was only a moment before Andrew reappeared with a third tray of drinks. Aaron and Nicky followed him excitedly, Nicky chattering as he grabbed shots. Andrew stared hard at Kevin for a moment before sitting a glass of water in front of him. Kevin met his gaze evenly and accepted the glass.

“You’re done drinking tonight, Kev?” Nicky asked curiously.

Kevin nodded but he didn’t look upset. He sipped his water and ignored Nicky’s curious eyes. He and Aaron made quick work of the shots then left the table again, leaving the three of them alone. The silence wasn’t uncomfortable, though; they were content to sit there together and watch everyone on the dance floor. Neil knew that Kevin was sobering up since he’d only had a few shots earlier in the night.

“Any regrets yet?” Andrew asked, his voice blank and neutral.

Kevin smiled, his face lighting up so genuinely that it made something in Neil’s chest ache. Andrew growled irritably and Neil knew that feeling had spread to Andrew as well.

“No, I feel great,” Kevin said seriously. “I was… afraid to admit it to you guys but I wasn’t ashamed.”

“I just didn’t know you liked…” Neil trailed off uncertainly.

“I’m bisexual. Andrew knew that,” Kevin shrugged.

“Once again, I don’t out people.”

Neil stared at his boyfriend for a moment. He couldn’t believe Andrew had known all this time that Kevin was bisexual, but he wasn’t upset. Andrew didn’t tell anyone his own sexuality, so it was unsurprising that he wouldn’t out anyone else.

“I told him when I was drunk. My hand wasn’t even all the way healed and he was watching over me. I was a fucking mess after Riko—which you already know—and I felt alone. Andrew wouldn’t comfort me and he wouldn’t coddle me. I just sat on that stupid beanbag chair and cried and rambled about feeling alone and how hot I thought he was and the next morning he just acted like it never happened,” Kevin admitted wryly.

“How have you handled being in a long distance relationship for so long if you’re so lonely? You really didn’t talk about her,” Neil asked curiously.

Kevin’s mouth twisted for a second and he took a deep breath.

“Well at first it wasn’t a big deal. I had so much to deal with because of Riko and all the shit that happened your first year. Now that everything has settled and there’s been time to get used to being together as a team and Riko is dead… I guess my feelings got tired of being shoved down into a box.”

Neil thought about that for a moment. He thought about how over the past two years since Riko died, Kevin had slowly healed. He’d stopped drinking as much and he’d stopped his obsessive practices. He still trained at night with Neil but it wasn’t that fervent, dangerous exercise. He had mellowed out some and his grades had gone up steadily until he was both the top exy striker and the top student in his grade. It had been gratifying to watch and now that Neil thought about it, he realized how much he relied on Kevin to help him learn to balance school and exy. Andrew, with his perfect memory, effortlessly passed his classes but Neil had turned to Kevin for help. It was almost a shock to realize that Kevin had been a part of his and Andrew’s relationship from the beginning.

“You’ve literally always been with us,” Neil said finally.

Beside him, Andrew scoffed softly and rolled his eyes. Neil looked at his boyfriend for a moment and Andrew met his eyes. Andrew knew it too.

“What did I say about creepy soulmate communication?” Kevin asked but he didn’t look upset.

“Shut the fuck up, Kevin. Are you ready to go?” Andrew put all the empty glasses on the tray and headed towards the bar with them.

Kevin and Neil watched Andrew drop the tray off then grab Nicky and Aaron from the dance floor. They all followed him out to the Maserati, Nicky and Aaron complaining but Neil and Kevin quiet. The drive back to the house was quick and Andrew waited in the living room until Nicky and Aaron were upstairs in their rooms.

“Get changed for bed and come back down here,” Andrew told him.

Kevin nodded and rushed off to get ready for bed. Neil followed Andrew into their room and quickly changed. Neil went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth while Andrew smoked one last cigarette out the window before brushing his own teeth. It seemed like it’d been hours since they got home but Neil knew it had only been a few minutes. He wondered if Kevin was as nervous as he felt but he dismissed the idea. Finally, there was a knock on their bedroom door and Andrew went to let him in. Kevin shuffled into the room and waited for Andrew to tell him what to do.

“Go lay down, idiot. Stop looking like I’m going to bite you,” Andrew rolled his eyes at Kevin and shut the door behind him.

Neil climbed into bed and smiled at Kevin. The taller man curled up beside him and smiled back nervously. Neil knew immediately that this wasn’t sexual but it still felt intimate. Having Kevin curled against him, his body warm and pressed against his side, was more intimate than sex somehow. He wrapped an arm around Kevin and watched him fold his taller frame until he was pressed against Neil’s chest. He sighed happily and rubbed his cheek against Neil’s t-shirt.

“I hate you both,” Andrew growled. He flicked the main light off but left the bedside lamp on. The room was bathed in warm, yellow light.

Andrew stepped across them both and flattened himself against the wall. Neil waited patiently until he got comfortable and was rewarded by Andrew reaching out to pet his back. Then his hand stretched across Neil to hover over Kevin’s hip. Kevin sat up enough to meet Andrew’s eyes and nod at him, before resting back against Neil’s chest. Andrew’s hand settled on Kevin’s hip.

Neil wasn’t sure who started talking, him or Kevin, but as the night continued, they talked about everything. They talked about exy, school, the bar—anything that came into their minds. It was comfortable in a way that Neil had come to expect with the three of them. Andrew interjected whenever they rambled for too long about exy but otherwise he listened to them. His presence was warm and comforting behind them. Their conversation petered out as the sun started to streak the sky and Kevin finally fell asleep. He was like a human furnace and Neil felt warm and happy with the two of them surrounding him. Andrew pressed a sleepy kiss to the back of his neck and Neil let his own eyes fall shut. He was sure their relationship would be more complicated than anything he’d ever done in his life but with the two of them beside him, he was ready to face it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fluff and would like to talk about these exy obsessed boys with me, come talk to me on tumblr!


End file.
